Everything
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: When Rose leaves Emmett, the only person he really wants to see is Bella.


**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise.**

 **Written for Debs1990.** For 2017 GGE - I'm very sorry this is so late, but I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

 **Everything**

* * *

She climbed out of her car, grabbing her bag from the passenger seat as she did, and closed it, locking it with the button on the key. She still got a kick out of that. Then again, she got a kick out of most features on her car, it was so much better than the Chevy she'd drove for her first few years in Forks.

Rounding the vehicle, she slammed to a stop when she saw a figure sitting on her doorstop. A very pale figure. A very big, very pale figure.

"Emmett?"

She knew he knew she was there, but he'd kept his head down, resting on his palms, which were supported by his elbows resting on his knees.

He slowly raised his head, meeting her eyes with his own. She couldn't hold in the gasp when she saw the pain in his.

"What's wrong?" she asked, moving closer, fearing the answer but wanting it anyway.

He stood up as she approached, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. She allowed the embrace, reaching up to stroke his back.

"Come inside," she told him quietly, pulling away. He didn't protest her leaving his arms, but he stayed close behind her as she led him inside.

"Where's Charlie?" he asked after a moment, frowning.

She swallowed hard. "He died, a little bit over a year ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that, he was a good man."

Bella nodded. "The best," she agreed, putting her bag down on the kitchen table. She gestured for him to sit before crossing to the fridge to grab a bottle of water.

She pushed herself up onto the kitchen counter and looked at him, raising her eyebrow.

"What's going on, Emmett?"

He leant on the table, his fingers fidgeting together. She waited patiently, and eventually he seemed to realise that she wasn't going to just let it lie.

"Rose left me."

Bella blinked. Somehow, of everything he could have told her, she didn't expect it to be that. She didn't actually know what she was expecting, it had been so long since she'd heard from any of the Cullens. She rather thought they'd put her from their minds years ago.

"Why?"

He shrugged. "She's still bitter than she's a vampire? She hates me for loving what we are? I don't know, Bella. She's lost her fucking mind."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Emmett," she murmured. She was sorry, she'd thought that the two of them had a strong relationship. But… "I'm not really sure what that has to do with me though. It doesn't explain why you're _here."_

He chuckled without humour. It was strange coming from him, she was so used to him being the happy one.

"I… don't really know, Bells. I just couldn't be with them. And then when I left them… you were the only person I could think of that I actually wanted to see. So… I came here."

Bella nodded. "Okay."

He grinned, and this time, there was a spark of amusement on his face.

"Vampire turns back up in your life and you just say okay? Same old Bella, no self preservation."

She snorted. "Would you rather I told you to piss off?"

He sobered immediately and shook his head no.

She raised her eyebrow and nodded. "Thought so. Come sit with me in the living room, I'm tired and I planned to watch a movie."

"Don't you need food?"

"Takeaway," she countered, hopping off the kitchen side. "I really can't be bothered cooking."

…

Oddly, Bella didn't mind having Emmett around. She had no idea what he did during the days when she was at work, but he was always waiting for her when she got home, complaining that she'd left him alone for hours without entertainment.

He was very affectionate, growing more so day after day, until it wasn't unusual for him to sweep her off her feet and plonk his ass on the sofa, with her on his lap, wrapped in his arms.

At first she resisted his affection, worried that she'd get used to his presence only for him to disappear the way his family had once before, but she found herself giving in more and more to that genuinely adorable smile that he seemed to have in reserve just for her.

Days turned into weeks, and before she knew it, he'd been staying with her for two months.

…

"Bella?"

"Hmm?"

She looked up from the book she'd been reading. She hadn't even known he'd returned from hunting, but she was so used to him appearing from nowhere that she didn't startle very easily anymore.

"Why did I just get warned off from breaking your heart like 'my shithead brother'?"

Bella frowned. "By who?"

"Wolf. Jacob Black."

"Huh," Bella murmured thoughtfully. She didn't spend much time with Jacob, he'd backed off when she made it clear she wasn't looking for a romantic relationship. It'd hurt at the time, that he couldn't just be her friend, but she also knew that being around him while rejecting him hurt him, so she didn't complain about the breakdown of their friendship. "That was sweet of him."

"Why would he be doing that though?" Emmett pushed, sitting down beside her and lifting her legs into his lap.

She shrugged. "If they've been keeping an eye out, which given he warned you I'd guess they have, they must think we're together. You have been living with me for two months, Em."

"I guess. What if… what if we were together?" he asked cautiously.

Bella closed her book. "But we're not. So it doesn't matter, does it?"

"But what if we were?"

"I'm not doing that again, Em. I won't be a pet until the distraction wears off. We're friends, good friends, but that's all."

She took her legs from his lap and put them on the floor, escaping the tense atmosphere to lock herself in the bathroom.

Emmett had thrown her. She hadn't thought of him in a romantic way, hadn't allowed herself to even consider the possibility, because she knew that if she went down that road, all she'd get in return was pain. It wasn't worth even thinking about it.

She leant against the sink, trying to settle her racing heart and her jumbled emotions.

A knock on the door a few minutes later made her jump.

"Bella, come out and talk to me," Emmett begged. "Please. I won't bring it up again if you don't want me to."

She opened the door slowly. "I won't be your rebound, Emmett."

He leant against the wall, looking at her sadly. "You'd never be a rebound, Bella. Not ever. I wouldn't do that to you. But… Can I ask you something?"

When she nodded, he held his hand out to her and led her back into the living room, sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"What did you mean by 'distraction'?"

"Edward. When he left, he told me that I'd just been a distraction. I won't be used like that again, Emmett. I have more respect for myself."

"He's an asshole," Emmett growled. "I can't speak for Edward, I wouldn't want to, but you have to know that Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and myself all loved you."

She raised her eyebrow at him. "Loved me enough to not even bother saying goodbye?"

He frowned. "We wrote you letters, Bella. All of us."

It was Bella's turn to frown. "I never got any letters. Edward was… unreasonably cruel when he told me that you were all leaving. He said you'd already left. That was it."

"I have to tell them," he murmured. "They all thought… we all thought you were done with us. It… that's why I was so nervous when I first got here. I thought you were gonna tell me to fuck off."

She shook her head and sighed. "All that pain, all because of a spoilt child that had been around for too many years getting his own way."

Resting her head on Emmett's shoulder, she closed her eyes. He held her close and didn't reply, and without noticing, she fell asleep on him.

…

"They want to see you!"

Bella blinked. She'd literally just walked through the door, and an excited Emmett was bouncing on the balls of his feet, staring at her expectantly.

"Wanna rewind the conversation a bit and tell me what you're talking about?" She asked, putting her bag down and leaning up on her toes to kiss his cheek. She liked seeing him so happy.

"I talked to the family earlier. Told them that Edward didn't give you their letters. They want to see you!"

Bella blinked. "Oh."

Emmett's enthusiasm vanished. "You don't want to see them?"

"It's not that I don't want to, I just…" she sighed, slumping against the wall. "It's a lot, Em. It took me a long time to get over the abandonment and even now I know they didn't mean to, it's still… there. The hurt doesn't just go away, you know?"

He nodded. "I understand, Bells. I do. But… does that mean you never want to see any of them ever again?"

She shrugged. "I hadn't thought about it," she admitted. "Besides, if Rosalie didn't hate me before, she sure will now."

He looked taken aback. "What? Why?"

"Her husband has been living with me for ten weeks. I'd be pissed if I were her."

"Ex."

She rolled her eyes at the correction.

"I've had a long day at work," she complained. "Come watch a movie with me."

He smiled then, picking her up as he was wont to do. She knew that the subject wasn't over, but just for a few hours, she really didn't want to have to deal with it.

…

"... I don't know, I'll ask her," Emmett was saying as Bella slowly woke. She'd fallen asleep in his arms again. "It'll be on her timetable or not at all."

A pause.

"Yeah… she misses you too, I can see it."

Emmett looked down at her and smiled slightly as she blinked up at him.

"I've gotta go. Yeah, I'll call you later."

He ended the call and tossed his cell on the table.

"Hey sleeping beauty," he greeted, stroking her hair off her face. "Feel better?"

She nodded, stretching her muscles. "Who was that?"

"Carlisle."

"And what are you supposed to be asking?"

"If we'll visit them for a weekend."

"Ah," she replied, looking at him carefully. "You want to go."

He nodded even though she hadn't phrased it as a question.

She pursed her lips for a moment before sighing. "Alright. Just a weekend."

"Friday to Monday?" he checked, already picking his phone up to look at flights. When she nodded, he hugged her tightly, and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Thank you."

She stared at him, and after a moment he met her eyes, his own face as shocked as hers.

"Um."

She laughed. She couldn't help it. He looked like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Oops?" he offered, making her laugh more. She shook her head at him, reaching up to kiss his cheek before she got up.

It was definitely time for a human moment.

…

Bella clung to her duffel bag, her hand so tight around the strap that her knuckles had turned white. Her other hand was clenched in her pocket. They'd just gotten off the plane and she knew that the family was going to be waiting for them at the exit.

Emmett walked beside her with his hand on the small of her back, guiding but not pushing. He'd already booked a hotel near the airport, just in case it got too much for her, something she was extremely grateful for.

"You okay?" he asked quietly.

She nodded. She didn't want to chance talking in case she vomited.

Her legs stopped moving when she caught sight of them. The crowds were skirting around them so she had a clear view. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice, all as beautiful as she remembered, all wearing similar expressions of hope and guilt.

Bella couldn't help but feel sorry for Jasper, having to feel it from all of them.

Any anger that she might have still been holding towards them melted away as she stared at them, and she heard Emmett chuckle as she dropped her bag and started running.

She jumped into Carlisle's waiting arms, holding him as tight as her arms would allow. He squeezed her gently, spinning her around.

"We've missed you so much, sweetheart," he murmured into her ear.

Emmett caught up to her, having picked up her bag on his stroll over. She heard him greeting the others, but she didn't want to let go of Carlisle.

The feel of a father's hug was something she hadn't realised she'd missed as much as she had. Eventually she stepped back and greeted the waiting Esme with the same hug.

When she stepped away from Esme, she tilted her head at Alice, smiling when the smaller girl practically leapt on her. Only Emmett's steadying hand on her back stopped her from tilting over.

"Careful Alice," he said jovially. "She's still a walking disaster."

Bella grinned at Jasper when Alice let her go. "If I hug you, will you promise not to eat me?" she asked, her amusement clear.

"I'll certainly try my best," he replied, hugging her tightly. "We missed you, darlin'."

Carlisle wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they led the way from the airport, Carlisle asking what she was up to now.

Alice dominated the conversation in the car on the way to the Cullen's newest home, but it didn't stop Bella from watching out of the window in awe as they pulled up to the house.

"It's gorgeous," she murmured, getting out of the car.

Esme smiled at her.

Emmett seemed more distant than usual as Bella caught up with the family, and she caught him frowning a few times through the day. She thought it must have something to do with Rosalie's absence and left him alone, but she couldn't stop herself from checking where he was in the room at regular intervals.

When she yawned for the fifth time, she begged off for the night, asking where she was sleeping.

"I'll show you sweetheart," Esme offered.

Bella said goodnight to the others, her concern deepening when Emmett ignored her, and followed Esme from the room. The bedroom was as beautiful as the rest of the house and she said as much, earning herself a kiss to the cheek from a smiling Esme.

She readied herself for bed in the bathroom before reentering the bedroom.

Emmett was sitting in the armchair, waiting for her. She offered him a tentative smile.

"Hey you," she murmured, climbing onto the bed. "What are you doing all the way over there?"

She was so used to him lying on her bed that him being across the room felt very strange. His expression lightened and in a second he was lying beside her, pulling her into his arms.

"What's been wrong with you today?" she asked quietly, leaning her head back into the crook of his arm so she could look at his face.

"I was worried."

"About?" she prompted.

"I just… now you've got them back, you don't really need me, do you?"

Bella frowned. "You pushed for us to come here," she murmured. "And Em?"

"What?"

"I'll always want you around. Jackass."

He laughed. "Tell me how you really feel why don't you?"

"If you don't already know that I love you, you're dumber than you look."

The shock on his face was worth putting her feelings out there, and satisfied, Bella closed her eyes, snuggling into his chest. She'd leave him to ruminate on her words for a few hours while she got some much needed sleep. Unlike him, she _was_ observant, and she had no doubt that he loved her too.

…

"She's right, you know?"

Emmett blinked. Jasper was standing at the door, looking at him and Bella on the bed. "About what?"

Jasper rolled his eyes. "She loves you. You love her too, in case you didn't know."

"I do know that," Emmett replied quietly. "But I brought up a relationship to her weeks ago and she wasn't what you'd call enthusiastic about the idea. I kinda figured she didn't want any part of it, and I didn't push because I don't want to lose her completely."

"She's worried you're using her for a rebound and that you still want Rose really. Don't worry, Em. That'll be fixed this weekend."

Jasper wrapped his arm around Alice when she appeared, pressing a soft kiss to her head.

"How will it be sorted?" Emmett asked, pausing when Bella shifted in his arms.

"You'll know what to do when it happens," Alice assured him. "If I tell you now, you'll be stressed and will push Bella away, so I'm keeping schtum."

Emmett rolled his eyes but smiled thankfully at his siblings before they left the room, closing the door with a soft click. Emmett buried his face in Bella's hair, her scent calming him. As long as she'd never make him leave her alone, he could deal with whatever else she threw at him.

As long as she kept him close, he could deal with anything at all.

…

"What is _she_ doing here?"

Bella spun around from where she'd been laughing with Alice to find Rosalie standing by the door.

"Nice to see you too," Bella commented, rolling her eyes at Rosalie. She turned back to Alice, who was smirking and continued their conversation as though it hadn't been interrupted.

Honestly, Bella had nothing to say to Rosalie. She'd never been welcoming, even in the beginning when all Bella had wanted was to belong.

"Finally come home have you?"

Bella and Alice stopped once more, looking between Rose and Emmett.

"We're just here for a visit," Emmett replied easily, smiling at Bella. "We're leaving again on Monday morning, so feel free to crawl back under whatever rock you were under yesterday until then."

Bella blinked. Never had she heard Emmett talk to Rose like that before. Actually, she'd never heard him use that tone with anyone.

"Stop showing off for the human, Emmett," Rose drawled, her eyes narrowing. "You know you'll come crawling back to me eventually."

"I'd tell you to hold your breath and wait but sadly it wouldn't make a difference to your continued existence so there's no point."

"Emmett -"

"No," he growled. "You. Left. Me. Not the other way around, Rose, so don't come to me playing the victim because it won't work this time. I'm done. I'm over it. I'm over you."

"You don't mean that."

He laughed. "I've never meant anything more."

He sat on the sofa beside Bella, pulling her into his lap. "What are you talking about?" he asked, as though Rose was no longer in the room.

"Alice is trying to convince me that shopping will be a good way to spend the afternoon," Bella replied after a moment's hesitation. "I'm trying to talk her out of it."

"How's that going for you?" he asked, amused.

"It's not. We're going shopping," Alice interrupted before Bella could reply.

As Bella stood up from Emmett's knee, a flurry of activity happened around her, too fast for her to see. When they stilled enough, it was to see Carlisle with Rose pushed against the wall, and Emmett crouched protectively in front of her.

"You won't touch her," Carlisle warned Rose.

Bella hadn't even seen him enter the room.

"She shouldn't even be here!" Rose shouted. "She's ruined everything, again!"

"Again? What do you mean?" Bella asked, unable to stop herself. Rosalie might be an angry vampire, but Bella was an adult, and more importantly, she was over Rose's attitude towards her. She'd never done anything to the blonde and she didn't deserve such hatred, simply for existing.

Rose laughed a cruel laugh, glaring at Bella over Carlisle's arm. "Don't pretend to be so fucking innocent! You stroll into our family, using Edward to get my mate! You're a poisonous little bitch, I won't let you have him!"

Bella blinked. "Erm… what?"

"Edward told me. Emmett had been feeling a pull to you, but he thought it was just because you made him laugh. If you were turned, he'd realise what it was and leave me and you'd leave Edward. Why do you think he left you? You were begging him to turn you, but if he had, you'd have left him in a second for MY Emmett!"

"Sorry, but how on earth do you work out that any of that's my fault?" Bella snapped before any of the others could react to Rose's words. "I was in love with Edward; he was my absolute everything. He destroyed me when he left, Rosalie, and that was fuck all to do with Emmett. That was all Edward! And then, YOU LEFT EMMETT! He came to me, yeah, but I didn't ask him too! He did that off his own back, again, nothing to do with me!"

Emmett stood from his crouch and moved over to Bella, but she pushed his arm away, still glaring at Rose.

"Hate me all you want, but do it for legitimate reasons and not bullshit that's been spoon fed to you from a perpetual seventeen year old child who wasn't getting his own way!"

Leaving the room, Bella slammed out of the front door and sat herself on the patio steps, breathing heavily. Alice followed her out a few minutes later, handing Bella a jacket and her handbag.

"Come on, Bells, we're going shopping."

…

Emmett was waiting for them when Alice pulled the car back up to the house hours later. Bella had barely climbed out of the car before he sweeping her into a hug, resting his face in her neck. She felt him inhale deeply.

"You okay?" she asked, when he pulled his face away to look at her.

He didn't answer her verbally, instead pressing his lips to hers gently. Bella kissed him back, resting a hand against his cheek.

While they'd been shopping, she'd tried to focus on anything other than what Rose had said, but she hadn't been able to hide her curiosity from Alice completely. They'd stopped at a cafe to give Bella a break, and Alice had explained that the pull Emmett felt to her was a mating bond, like what Carlisle and Esme felt and Alice and Jasper.

Edward had recognised it in Emmett because he'd seen it in Carlisle and Esme and he'd been full of jealousy. When Bella asked if Alice had known, she'd looked sheepish.

" _I did, but Bella, it had to happen this way. It had to be natural and you both needed time to just let it develop away from the family. If I'd said anything about it before we left, it would have been a grand old clusterfuck for decades."_

Alice's words had made Bella spit out her coffee, and people stared at them when the two girls laughed uncontrollably.

When Emmett pulled away from Bella's lips, he looked down at her. "Are you okay?" he asked, returning her question.

"I'm grand," she replied, smirking at Alice, who giggled.

"I missed something, didn't I?" Emmett asked, looking between them.

Alice nodded, though she didn't make any effort to tell him and Bella just smiled at him.

"Secrets before you even turn into a vampire," Emmett said rolling his eyes. "I'm going to have my hands full with you, aren't I?"

Bella blinked. "What?"

"You skipped a few sentences in the conversation there, Em," Alice said, shaking her head at him. "Why don't you two go and talk?"

Bella nodded. "Seems like it would be a good idea."

Emmett led her around the side of the house and into the back garden. They sat on a swinging seat, and Bella pulled her legs up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them.

"What happened?" she asked, nodding to the house.

"After you left? Nothing much. I threatened to tear Rose to pieces if she so much as looks at you, Carlisle threatened to cast both her and Edward out for the damage they'd caused… you know, nothing unusual."

"He can't cast them out because of me," Bella said immediately, shaking her head.

Emmett's gaze softened. "He's not actually done it, Bells. But really babe, you're important to more than just me. Jasper told me earlier, Carlisle feels very protective of you, even more so than the rest of us. I'm only just starting to realise the damage it did to everyone when we left you behind."

"So… is she still here?"

Emmett shook his head. "No, but I think she'll be back. We told her a few home truths, and it's up to her to sort her head out now. You have to understand, I _do_ still care about her, no matter how it looked earlier. I just… You're everything. I lost my shit when I thought you were in danger."

"I never expected that you wouldn't care about her, Em, you were together for a hella long time. I just don't want to be second choice, you know? I didn't ever want to feel like you'd settled for me because you couldn't have her."

Emmett shook his head. "Never," he replied, and he was so certain that she could do nothing but believe him.

"Soooo, I know you were willing to become a vampire for Edward…" he trailed off.

Her heart went out to him, because he looked like he was bracing himself for rejection.

"When I wanted to become a vampire before, it was never solely for Edward. I wanted to be part of the family. I know he thought that I was being a typical teenager in first love and didn't know what I was asking for but I did. I love you, all of you."

"And what about me, Bells. How do you love me?"

She smiled. "Don't you know Em? You're everything too."

…

"Call us when you get back to Forks," Carlisle instructed, hugging her tight. "And please don't take too long to come home, sweetheart."

She squeezed him as tight as she could.

"I'll be home soon, Carlisle."

Emmett gripped her hand with the hand that wasn't holding their bags and led her to customs. They were returning to Forks so Bella could give and work her notice and make the arrangements with an estate agents for the house to be put up for rent.

They'd discussed selling it, but Bella didn't feel right selling her dad's house. Esme had been the one to suggest renting it out instead.

As the two settled into their plane seats, Emmett wrapped his arm around Bella's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her head.

"I love you, Bells."

She hugged into his side. "I love you too, Em."


End file.
